1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus into which the tip equipped end of a cue stick may be inserted and relative to which the cue tip may be rotated about the longitudinal axis of the cue stick in order to trim those portions of a newly installed cue tip or a used cue tip which extend laterally outwardly beyond the ferrule end of the cue stick upon which the tip is mounted. The apparatus is adjustable whereby the cutting edge thereof is exposed only to the extent that the tip extends longitudinally of the associated cue stick, thereby preventing the cutting edge from also cutting the ferrule.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of cue stick tip installing tools and trimmer devices heretofore have been provided for installing and trimming cue tips. However, none of these previously known devices are constructed to enable a cue tip trimming operation to be carried out with the ease in which the instant invention performs a cue tip trimming operation.
The trimmer of the instant invention includes basic structure not unlike that of a simple manual pencil sharpener provided for young school children to enable them to sharpen pencils. However, the cue tip trimmer includes certain modifications over a conventional pencil sharpener and one addition which particularly well adapts the trimmer of the instant invention for trimming cue stick tips as opposed to sharpening pencils.